


Rise, Carpenter Ants

by werewolftrixie



Series: Occlude [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolftrixie/pseuds/werewolftrixie
Summary: This is a science fiction horror story!There will be no nudity, little gore- and most of the gore that happens will end up being black, not red (this makes a difference to some people), no sexual scenarios, and I will attempt to not use profane language excessively.However there will be body horror, flashing gifs (not too many, and nothing severe), violence to others, animal experimentation.There may be mentions of: Racism, sexism, cissism, bullying, and human experimentation.This is going to run as a forum-style adventure/quest. How this works is that at the end of the "chapter" (labelled as an "installment") you suggest the next action in the comments on that chapter. After I get so many responses, or it's been a certain amount of time, I will look at the responses, and decide what the character will do from those!This adventure used to be on MSPA forums, but was abandoned even before the site went down.Honestly, this is more about seeing if people think I have an interesting premise, showing a friend, and judging whether or not I could keep up with the work load it causes now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a science fiction horror story!  
> There will be no nudity, little gore- and most of the gore that happens will end up being black, not red (this makes a difference to some people), no sexual scenarios, and I will attempt to not use profane language excessively.  
> However there will be body horror, flashing gifs (not too many, and nothing severe), violence to others, animal experimentation.  
> There may be mentions of: Racism, sexism, cissism, bullying, and human experimentation.  
> This is going to run as a forum-style adventure/quest. How this works is that at the end of the "chapter" (labelled as an "installment") you suggest the next action in the comments on that chapter. After I get so many responses, or it's been a certain amount of time, I will look at the responses, and decide what the character will do from those!  
> This adventure used to be on MSPA forums, but was abandoned even before the site went down.  
> Honestly, this is more about seeing if people think I have an interesting premise, showing a friend, and judging whether or not I could keep up with the work load it causes now.

_Time to wake up, gorgeous._

Your name is Kim Miller and apparently it’s time to get up since your stasis pod has just popped open, dragging you out of your science-induced slumber.

You step out of the contraption and close the door. Huh, weird. It’s really dark in here. I mean, it’s usually dark in here, but not _this_ dark. 

The only lights turned on are the emergency floor lighting and the glow from the stasis pods. Looking at the pods, you can see that a lot of people are not sleeping. A ton 

of pods are empty, lit with red. A few are still snoozin’ away, though, lit with blue arrows. To your right is the door to the lounge, and locker room. To your left is the door to the Level 1 command room.  What should you do? 


End file.
